


We have a lot to talk about, you three

by yoyoyo242



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beware of terrible grammar, Bottoms got hit on by delinquents, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Protective Tops, cute bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyoyo242/pseuds/yoyoyo242
Summary: “What the fuck.”“Yeah like, what’s so special about him that made them go kya kya?”“…” The tops : Iwaizumi, Kyoutani and Hanamaki are jealous of a certain someone that made their bottoms : Oikawa, Yahaba and Matsukawa swooned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another silly story ( I can only write about that, can I? (¬‿¬;;) that I wrote last minute ( again ) about certain dumb lovesick Aoba Johsai volley players in a cafe. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day and be happy just by being you ˚₊‧✩(◕‿◕✿)✩‧₊˚

“Oh my god! He is so dreamy!”

“Pfft, obviously. If not, why would I even tell you guys?”

“Oh shit. You’re right. He is so hot.” 

The bottoms were talking animatedly about that steaming piece of ass in front of them, sharing opinions with such fervent enthusiasm even to the point of using wild hand gestures with a proper —improper— amount of obscene comments and inappropriate ‘hand signs’ throwing in to balance the conversation. 

“What the fuck.”

“Yeah like, what’s so special about him that made them go kya kya?”

“…”

As perilous dark aura emitted in ominous large waves from the tops, their eyes, glazed with murderous intent, glared at the stranger with such intensity that the waitress was now whimpering in one corner after finishing taking their order. 

“God, Oikawa, how you even managed to saw a guy like this, 

— emphasising his point with hand circle motions around that hunk’s face from their booth—

…is really beyond me.”

“Urgh, I could suck ten dicks just to see those marvellous packs of his that are hidden under those offensive yet disturbingly hot tanks.” 

Iwaizumi’s glare darkened. 

“Oi, don’t just hog him for yourself, I wanna have those too!” 

“Yaha-chan, jealousy isn’t good for your face! It creates troublesome wrinkles!!” 

“Oh my god, talking about wrinkles now. Just the other day, Taka told me my face looks old. Like, right in the middle of a lecture. I was literally so shocked and immediately screamed.” 

“Mattsun, we told you a thousand times. It was just your make up creasing. Don’t be such a drama queen.”

“How are you so sure? I could have wrinkles on my face before those creases show up!”

“And Oikawa, if anyone is a drama queen here, it’s you.” 

“Like lmao, last time you…

Meanwhile, as the bottoms was talking about their abrupt change of talk, the tops were sullenly sulking and pouting, not that it shows. On the outside, they’re still 3 hot dudes calmly chilling with each other conversation-less over coffee. 

“…Do you think they’re cheating?”

“Of course not! 

…Right?”

Iwaizumi eye rolled.

“They aren’t making a move on that “sweetheart” over there so nope, they aren’t.”

Just right when “sweetheart” left Iwaizumi’s mouth, the tops simultaneously glowered at the direction of said hot guy over there. 

The guy wore a simple but tight fitting black tank top, leaving his muscular but not bulging biceps on display with some red sweatpants that fit those delicious thighs of his like a globe. 

His hair was messy and in disarray. Aforementioned guy was also wearing a pair of black rimmed glasses, standing at the counter to grab a quick coffee with his laptop in hand. 

“…He seem average.” 

No one else offered a word. No matter how much bitterness was bubbling over them, they couldn’t helped but admit that is a pretty fine piece of ass. 

Even though his hair was sticking up in every direction with his fringe covering his left eye and the visible other donning bags. He had that ‘I woke up like this’ look and somehow it seemed weirdly suitable, even arousing, on him. 

After scowling for 1 minute or so at the raven who now sat at the far end of the cafe, the 3 of them just somehow managed to muster all their pent up frustrations into one big but silent sigh. 

To break it to you, their boyfriends didn’t actually knew the tops were here.

————————————————————————————————

Few weeks ago, the spikers started to notice that their significant other usually sneaked out around 4 every Saturday. 

They all knew their boyfriends simultaneously didn’t had any evening class that day. So the act wasn’t really suspicious or worrisome; they could hang out with each other without their boyfriends tagging along. 

However after every sneak out, Oikawa, Yahaba and Matsukawa always had that giddy expression on their face. They were chirpier than normal and tend to space out more often than not on the same day. 

Even the sex loving Oikawa that was always so attentive and responsive during these moments, spaced out in the middle of a make out session. 

Since that moment, Iwaizumi had to tell the others. They unanimously voted for ‘Operation On What The Heck Was Going On’. 

So after the bottoms bid their goodbyes and went out, all happy and shit, the tops will be following them, hiding behind some bushes and wearing disguise and all that, while messaging each other for further updates. 

When the text “HE IS GOING INSIDE A CAFE” all but sent thrice. They glanced up from their phone and saw each other. Believe me, it wasn’t very discreet. 

A grown man with defined muscles and bulking build mainly named Iwaizumi Hajime was hiding among some bushes, wearing a pink and blue snapback.

— “I was in a rush, okay?!” —

Matsukawa was behind a pole, holding a newspaper with holes on it to see through.

—“The holes are literally big enough to fit your whole head.”

“Shut up, i was in a rush. Does it ring a bell?” —

Kyoutani’s hiding spot was a wall and he had round black glasses on his face. 

Imagine, having blonde hair with two-strips running down the side of your face was already as eye catching as it was. However pairing with some weird ass glasses, you guys know the end result : the complete opposite of a disguise a stalker should have. 

— “We are not stalkers.” 

“We are simply worry about our boyfriend’s well being and safety during their interaction of socialising with each other.” 

“What they say.” —

After beats of silence later with blankly staring at each other situation with impassive judgemental eyes, they all calmly ripped off or threw their ‘disguises’ away and walked to the entrance of aforementioned cafe. 

“Sooooo, are we going in or what?” Hanamki questioned as he surveyed the exterior of the cafe as they gathered few feets away from the cafe.

“ Of course we are.” Iwaizumi huffed as he reached for the door handle. 

“But since we’re coming from the front door and all, aren't they gonna see us?” Kyoutani questioned curiously. 

Iwaizumi halted. Realisation donning on his face. 

The three looked at each other. 

“Oh my god.”

“Taka, shut up.”

“What happened to you, Iwaizumi? Aren’t you supposed to be the Papa and Momma Bear in this entire group? Are you *gasp drily with excessive deadpan but somehow can still be so melodramatic*  
getting old?” 

“Just, shut up.”

“Aside of Iwaizumi’s pity party, how are we gonna go in without them knowing?” Kyoutani, the new voice of reason, asked.

“Urgh…” 

Just as they were pondering, they saw a guy with messy bed hair with a black tank top approached the stop. 

The 3 of them glanced at each other. The unspoken message was clear as day.

Follow him!!

3 well-known volleyball players, spikers that are taller than 180 cm all together crouched behind said raven and somehow managed to continue following him with long, wide squat steps, trailing behind him into the cafe. 

“He’s here!!” 

Said spikers flinched in shock at the undeniably high pitched voice of the one and only, Oikawa Tooru.

That fast?! How did they…?

“Oh my god, I can literally feel my ovaries exploding.”

“Look at Yaha-chan’s face though, he looks like he just met a naked Greek God or something!”

“You’re right. HIs face is like, so shock right now, he can’t even talk!”

“Totally.”

Huh?

The tops followed the gushing bottom’s loving gaze, shifting from them to the raven above them. 

Huh??

Iwaizumi snapped out of it first, before stage whispered, “We have to go first! Before they catch us!!”

So they scurried, still crouching, to a random booth before plopping down gracelessly and sighing with exhaustion. 

Hanamaki was the first to speak. 

“So? Now what?”

They looked at each other. 

 

————————————————————————————————

 

Now coming to the present, the bottoms are now tittering innocently about some random stuff, unaware of the growing resentment and annoyance boiling inside their boyfriend. 

“Hey, bitches! Mind if I remind…

—“ I do mind, actually.”

“Shut up, Issei-chan.”—

…that our squad meetings aren’t supposed to only talked about pretty things and hot guys, ok?”

“Wait, it wasn’t?”

“Oh my god, Yaha-chan. Stop being so sarcastic!”

“Ok, ok, I get ya.” Yahaba hided his giggles behind his hand. 

There goes Kyoutani’s heart.

“Well then, it’s Matsukawa’s turn today.”

Matsukawa blushes and stuttered, “D-do i have to?”

And there’s Hanamaki’s. 

“Of course you have to! We already went through this. We start our squad’s outings usual routine by taking turns.” Oikawa puffed his chest indignantly and placed his hands on his hip. 

The brunette then proceeded to pout, sticking his lower lip, flashing his infamous puppy brown eyes and weakly muttered, “Well, aren’t you gonna?” 

Iwaizumi, up until now was rolling his eyes in exasperation as his fellow companions donned disgustingly sappy expression, had his heart leaped to his throat and rapidly dropped back down to his toes. 

To his chagrin, Iwaizumi can’t hided the reddening in his cheeks from the knowing gaze of his said companions. 

“Ok ok, fine.” Matsukawa drawled out, taking a sip from his coffee before saying, 

“We used 2 condoms last night.” 

Hanamaki chocked. 

“We started around the time when I was about to make dinner and Hanamaki came onto me. So let just said that we didn't ended up eating dinner last night.” 

As Kyoutani and Iwaizumi usually narrowed eyes widened, Oikawa cooed, “Aww, then ain’t last night too intense for our fragile little Issei here?” 

“Kitchen sex, classic.” Yahaba leered. 

Hanamaki was already long gone, left only his soulless shell behind. 

“Shut it, Tooru. We all know who’s boyfriend is the wild animal here.” 

“Yeah, last time when we were in the gym, every inch of that porcelain skin you pride yourself so much on was covered in bruises, bites and hickeys! It was neither purplish red or yellow green!” 

“H-hey! Yaha-chan’s body is always littered in bites! Why aren’t we talking about his then?!” 

“Well, that’s why is normal! It’s always covered in vicious bites that almost look like they’re gonna bleed any second!”

“That’s not exactly making it better!” 

“Excuse me, are you guys literally going to talk about kinks between Ken and I when i’m here?” 

“True point.” 

In the midst of their banters, Iwaizumi and Kyoutani was growing redder and redder by the second. Now, their whole bodies was probably covered in a beetroot colour, steaming from the excess heat and embarrassment. 

“Thank goodness, mine wasn’t the most embarrassing.” 

“If you don’t shut up by the next fucking second, I’m gonna shove my fist up your ass so deep that you can literally see my fist coming out from your throat.” 

“Disturbing but kinky.” 

“I’m literally—!”

“Oi, they’s talking bout something else!” Kyoutani whispered loudly, grabbing they attention. 

Looking back at the bottoms now, Oikawa is nodding with an almost smug approval. 

“Ok, now that’s there and done. Let’s start!”

“Yes~” were chorused in unison. They took out their phones which the tops are looking in curiosity. 

“Here’s my pictures of adorable Iwa-chan throughout the entire week.”

“These are mine.”

“And these are mine.”

The tops’s eyes widened. 

“See this here, Hiro is actually wearing that sweater I bought for him!” 

“Oh my god, that ugly ass one?”

“Yup and hey! I like that sweater.”  
“In this picture, morning hater Kyoutani is in the kitchen at 5 to make my favourite breakfast : pancakes and eggs for me. Isn’t he the sweetest?”

“Well, in this picture, Iwaizumi was staying up late even though he values his sleep just as much as i do—

—“Oh we know.”

“Mean!”

—he stayed up with me until midnight to watch a new alien movie with me! I just love Iwa-chan so much!!” Oikawa said with loving affection on his face. 

Iwaizumi felt the heat rising on his face. 

“Aren’t we lucky to have them? I don’t even know what would i do when Hiro isn’t by my side.” Matsukawa smiles with half-lidded eyes. 

“Yeah, we are lucky.” Oikawa agreed with a small but genuine smile on his face.

“Hey, I suddenly got an amazing idea! We should do something epic to show our love for them!” Yahaba screeched excitedly, sparkly eyes and jazzy hands and all. 

“That. Is. Pure. Genius!! Good thinking, Yahaba. We should totally do that.” Matsukawa countered with his own unique waltz of wiggling eyebrows. 

Dang, Matsukawa and his eyebrows game. 

“Ok, so how are we gonna do it?!” Oikawa enthusiastically slammed the table. 

“So we should…”

On the other hand, the tops were speechless. They were gaping like dead fish. However, in contrast with the sickening paleness of death, they were burning red with steams pouring out from each possible opening on their face. 

“When Issei get back, i’m going to fuck him into the mattress.” Hanamaki deadpanned. 

“Fucking keep your fantasy to yourself!” Iwaizumi snapped, nearly shouting, as he punched his shoulder. 

‘Even though i’m probably gonna do the same.’, ran through Iwaizumi’s mind but nobody have to know. 

Kyoutani was still rendered wordless, but he jumped back to reality at Iwaizumi’s shouting, but was still silent in oder to converse energy to save later for much better and meaningful activities. 

“We really do have 3 amazing boyfriends.”

“Yeah, we do.”

The three of them looked at each other and smiled contently. 

“Hey, what are 3 pretty things like you guys doing here?”

A voice with a jeering tone immediately dumped them back to the scenario in the cafe. 

A bunch of, four to be exact, delinquent looking guys, more so than Kyoutani, crowded around the bottom’s booth. 

They think they looked so cool with their studded leather jacket and sagging pants that looked like you literally have no butt. 

Yahaba was holding his arms in front of his chest with a distantly look. 

Oikawa was propped onto his elbow, pointedly avoiding contact with said morons in front of them. 

Matsukawa was sipping his coffee with obvious disinterest. 

“Oi, don’t be such bitches and answer us!” The one in the middle that spoken earlier taunted. 

“Could you guys mind backing away from our booth? You’re disturbing the rest of the cafe.” Oikawa asked nicely, a smile akin to his signature one but in a slightly different version; the normal one tend to have that if you’re good, then i’m good vibe. But this one practically screamed kindly back the fuck away before I lose my shit. 

But these imbeciles… 

—“They’re imbeciles, what did you expect?” Oiakwa scoffed.—

…apparently didn't get the hint, two of them even had the audacity to plop down beside Oikawa and Yahaba, blocking their way to escape. Now they’re caged between the wall and these nastily horrendous monkeys that are supposed to be the same species as them. 

Great, just great, Matsukawa thought drily. 

“Aww, you like wearing pretty little things, pretty boy?” The one beside Oikawa teased, running his beady eyes over the setter whose wearing a floral skirt, even going as far as putting his hand onto Oikawa’s shoulders. 

One strike.

“Well, this pretty little thing was a gift from my wonderful boyfriend.” Oikawa said tersely, emphasising the word ‘boyfriend’ to show them he was clearly not for sale as he tried to shrug off the offensive piece of shit off his shoulder. 

“Don’t be such party pooper. I know somewhere fun for us to play with you three.” The tall one standing, cooed those sickening sweet flirts while leaning over to grab Matsukawa’s chin, titling upwards to meet said raven’s eyes. 

Matsukawa was stunned by that bold action. 

Two strikes. 

Yahaba scowled, opening his mouth to tell them to seriously fuck off but was stopped with a thumb caressing his lower lip. 

“Ooh, how soft and plump this is.” The one beside Yahaba smirked. 

Three strikes. That’s it. 

The tops stood up and marched over. They were trembling, not from fear, definitely no, but from sheer scorching rage. 

Don’t get them wrong, they certainly felt anger before. 

For example, when Yahaba accidentally threw away Kyoutani’s prized “Kara Age Kun” packages or when Mastukawa ate Hanamaki’s creampuff. Hell, Iwaizumi basically lived in anger ‘cause of his idiotic boyfriend. 

But no, this will definitely not be tolerated.

That blazing sensation of irate was coursing through their veins, it was nearly a painful burn. 

Firstly, Iwaizumi and Kyoutani ripped the guys that were touching their boyfriend as Hanamaki dealt with the two guys standing.

“What the hell is you’re problem?!” The one with the beady eyes shouted, pointing his fist at them after regaining his senses. 

“You wanna fight, punk?!” The tall jerk touching Matsukawa’s chin backed up his partner, spatting empty threats at them. 

“Yeah, fuck off!” Yahaba lip toucher scorned. 

The tops now stood eerily still in front of the said booth, not uttering a single word. 

“What, you scared!?” The fourth one who was quiet until now, shouted loudly. 

The delinquents let out sharp barks of rambunctious laughter while flipping them the bird. 

Iwaizumi, Kyoutani and Hanamaki met their gazes. 

The laughter instantaneously dropped. 

The bottoms had the second best angle, aside from the spikers, to see the drastic change of those contemptuous faces gradually morphing into pure terror. 

Someone whimpered. 

Their glares with fraught with nothing but simmering dark fury. Their eyes were glazed with such indomitable anger that it was almost pitched black. Iwaizumi yanked the one that even dared to touch what is his up by his collar in a swift motion before spatted, 

“Leave before we fucking punched the living lights out of you all.”

Iwaizumi all but growled out. 

One look at Hanamaki’s cracking his knuckles, Kyoutani’s glowering face and the bulging biceps of Iwaizumi that the four delinquents all but nodded once and scampered away with their tails between their legs. 

The three of them huffed approvingly.

“My knight in shining armour!” 

The loud sequel along with loving giggles made them turned behind. 

Iwaizumi almost fell backwards at the sudden force stumbling towards his way if he wasn’t so accustomed at his endearing boyfriend’s demanding needs for hugs and cuddles at any given moment and time. 

“Iwa-chan, you were so cool!” Oikawa cooed while rubbing Iwaizumi’s face and hair in fondness. Said raven shifted to grab his taller boyfriend by the back of his thighs, lifted him to the air and held him there. 

“Kyou!” Yahaba raced towards his boyfriend and jumped into Kyoutani’s arms that always seem prepared to catch his precious brunette. 

“Hey, Taka.” Matsukawa smiled as Hanamaki walked towards him, plopped down and buried his face into the neck of his lover. 

They were hugging their significant other in peace until a stammering waitress that took the spikers’s order just now stepped forward. 

All six of them turned to stare at her in unison. 

The shy blond let out a nervous squeak before she stuttered, 

“U-um, excuse me, m-mind if I ask if you 3 gentlemen are still using the table over there as our other customers are waiting to be seated however our cafe is full as lunch time hour is approaching and with no other choices so we have to give away your table for others so we can save this cafe from losing any customers and sorry please don’t end my life!” 

The bottoms blinked as the tops now blanched in realisation. 

“Hmmm, I was just about to wonder curiously about how did you guys suddenly appeared with absolute no warning…

“Knowing where we were when you never went to this place…

…and came in to help when we were in need of rescue.” 

Oikawa asked first while smiling inncoently, Yahaba second as he gripped the bicep of a potentially dead man named Kyoutani Kentarao in a death grip while peering down at his boyfriend, Matsukawa last as he stared at Hanamaki whose now buried in his lap pretending to be dead. 

“We have a lot to talk about, you three.”


End file.
